1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to applying style-sheets to web pages based on the current location of the cursor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web developers determine the level of accessibility enjoyed by visitors to their sites. In order to provide a high level of accessibility for all users, developers take user disabilities into account during the design phase. For visually impaired users, providing magnification aids in their ability to view displayed data. While some tools and software exist to magnify portions of the user's screen, the current tools do not provide user-customization capabilities that better address the individual user's particular visual impairment.